


Beyond The Door

by 3011xing



Series: Beyond The Boundaries [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Just wait for the sequel, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, One Shot, There's ferrets, but not that ambiguous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3011xing/pseuds/3011xing
Summary: Chanyeol and Sehun can only see each other through a transparent door connecting their respective castles. While the kingdom of Oh is at its worst, the door finally opens.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Series: Beyond The Boundaries [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768987
Kudos: 7





	Beyond The Door

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first fiction. I'm really proud of it so I hope you will enjoy the reading.  
> There is only one real chapter, the others will be bonus. Though, there will be another part of this story but you will understand later. Enjoy this side of the story.

Chanyeol loved adventures. He was the young Prince of the kingdom of Park and was always exploring his castle. Everyday, all the domestics were running after him. But he was never alone. Chanyeol loved animals and was always accompanied by little harmless creatures. Rats, ferrets and even birds, he always had a kind friend with him.

The day of his eight years, Chanyeol went in the underground in order to flee his royal obligations. He was with his favorite companion, a ferret he named Eustache. The place was spacious and dismal but the young Prince was not scared. With a small candle, he was happily walking. He felt that his little friend was frightened. Smiling, he said : “Don't worry Eustache! Look, there's marks on the walls. We gonna find our way back later!”

Flowing the colored arrows painted on the walls, Chanyeol discovered some stairs. Curious, the young boy took his friend in his arms and decided to go there. Upstairs, he found a whole different room. The Sun was shining through large stained glass like the one that could be find in a castle. In the room, there were some old blazons graved in the stone.

Then, Chanyeol noticed a strange door. It seemed made of glass, transparent, it only had a handle without the lock. While he was observing the door, something came up in front of his eyes. Jumping at the sight of someone through this door, the young Prince fell on his butt, his crown sliding on the front of his head. He did not expect to see someone here.

Rolling up his crown, he looked up. In front of him was a little boy, probably a year or two younger than him. Chanyeol stared at him without a word, his dark pupils directed towards him. His face was so pure. He owned fine trains that many had to envy him. His quite long hair made him look like a Prince. Judging from his clothes, he was probably one. Chanyeol moistened his lips as he stood up, not really knowing what to do.

Suddenly, the boy behind the door said: “Can you hear me?” It made the young Prince jumping again. I'm Sehun,” he continued. Chanyeol stuttered his own name as an answer.

Quietly, the black haired boy smiled at him. It was a pretty smile thought Chanyeol while the ferret was running around him. Sehun looked at him and asked which species he was. “It's a ferret, his name is Eustache, ” he replied. “How cute,” giggled Sehun.

Not letting the children chat any longer, knocks were heard. Sehun glanced back before addressing to his vis-a-vis: “Please come back tomorrow.” And then, he closed the curtains and disappeared, leaving a perplexed Chanyeol behind him.

The next day he returned. He did not know exactly why, but he had returned. He was a naive child and had joy to share. Although he had acted recklessly, as usual, it was a choice he did not regret. He had seen him again, that boy with an angelic face.

Thus, the two young princes began to see each other daily. Chanyeol constantly slipping away from obligations to see his friend behind a door that none could open. He had not dared to mention the existence of the door to anyone, lest he be denied the access and that he could not see Sehun again.

Years had passed and the former little boys had already become brave adolescents. Chanyeol, with now platinum hair, was approaching maturity and his father urged him to marry. However, he had no desire to get married and even less immediately. For now, he had only three passions: music, archery and Sehun.

Obviously, he had other friends than the raven haired Prince but no one else could understand him better. So when for the umpteenth time King Park has scheduled a meeting for his son, the latter fled into the basement, accompanied by his ferret, Dame. His faithful Eustace had grown old and had only left him a small offspring and memories before leaving. 

“I'm sick of it,” railed Chanyeol sitting cross-legged on the ground. “So you will never stop complaining?” retorted Sehun doing his manicure on the other side of the door. “But I don't wanna marry a random Princess! I want to marry someone I'm really in love with,” muttered Chanyeol. “I feel like I've been hearing this speech for ten years, ” joked the youngest.

The teenager was right. Prince Park had been complaining about his royal duty for almost ten years. But what could he do about it? He could not help but express his frustration. For his part, Sehun was the youngest of his family and was illegible to the throne, according to him. He didn't have those problems, having to get married, having to become King. His family prevented him from coming into contact with the outside world. 

“As long as your wife doesn't forbid you to visit me, she'll be okay,” laughed Sehun. “It would be the last straw!” shouted Chanyeol.

“I'll will always wait for you in any case,” whispered the raven haired Prince. The two friends exchanged a deep look. Neither of them really knew why they had been staring at each other for so long, and Chanyeol ended up looking away with rosy cheeks. As his friend laughed weakly, a Persian cat landed at top speed.

“Percy? What are you doing here?” asked its owner. “Another royal obligation,” sang Sehun. “Give yourself a splash on the face, you shouldn't look bad in front of your fiancée.”

Chanyeol pouted and replied: “Easy to say when you have a perfect face in all circumstances.” The compliment made Sehun blush as always. Chanyeol thought his face was beautiful and he did not hide it. He regularly complimented his friend for simple things. Going from his voice to his physique without forgetting to mention his many talents.

As fast as he came, Prince Park fled, following the two animals. Breathless, he joined the Throne room where his father was waiting for him. Pulling out an old excuse, he asked why he was called.

“How could you forget I was coming home today?” shouted a familiar voice. “Baekhyun!” exclaimed Chanyeol hugging a young man.

Baekhyun, said Byun Baekhyun was his cousin and probably his closest friend outside of Sehun. The two were inseparable children and had not lost their bond while growing up. However, Baekhyun loved to travel and he was found far more often abroad than at his house.

Although their last meeting was only two weeks old, they decided they should celebrate it properly. So, they went in the castle gardens, drawing their arches, ready to play with their targets.

“My father told me that you were engaged”, said Chanyeol, shooting a first arrow in the red center. “Who is it? Chaeyoung, the baker?” 

“Certainly not,” replied his cousin, shooting an arrow. “The florist's daughter then! Seunghwan!” said Chanyeol but Baekhyun laughed and denied it. “What? So she's the pretty waitress at your favorite tavern! Ain't her name Yeongsun?” 

Baekhyun laughed again and said: “I could've but no. She is a princess,”

A Princess? How? Why? His cousin was really popular among girls but marry a Princess? Which kingdom could have risked putting this troublemaker at the head of the nation? 

“The King is ill and they needed someone to marry their daughter,” said Baekhyun, missing his target. “I definitely handle the sword better than the bow.”

Chanyeol was a bit lost. Becoming a King had never interested his cousin and since he was not destined for it, it was perfect for him. What made him change his mind he changed his mind. Love maybe? But how long had he known her? Had they fallen in love at first sight? So many questions mingled in the blond's mind.

“Do you like her?” he asked, wanting answers. And his cousin did not answered. Chanyeol did not insist, he knew if Baekhyun did not want to talk, he will not. Although, the two young men ended their afternoon happily.

When the sun went down, already dressed in his pajamas, the young Prince heard the barking of one of his many dogs behind his door. It was Toben, a poodle he had collected after finding him wandering in his garden.

“No need to be so noisy,” Chanyeol sighed, opening the door. Immediately, the little animal grabbed a piece of cloth from his master's pajamas in his mouth and pulled him out. Despite his attempts to calm him down, Toben continued to bark loudly, asking him to follow him. Chanyeol gave in, bringing a candle. When he realized that his companion was taking him to the underground, he accelerated. _Something must have happened to Sehun_ , he thought before he started to run.

Once in front of his bedroom door, he shouted his name. Almost instantly, the young man showed up with a wet face. His red eyes and his pale made a pinch in the heart of the Prince. He wanted to put his arms around his shoulders. To embrace and comfort him but it was impossible for him.

“My father has just died,” Sehun announced in a low voice. “I cannot go to the throne and my brother died recently too. Chanyeol, I'm so scared. My sister is going to get married, her husband will become the King of my people. Will become my King. I'm so afraid of what will happen to me.”

Chanyeol stupidly asked why he was so scared as he put his hand on the door.

“If the new King takes a single crooked step... I don't want to die,” exploded Sehun, crying louder. “Chanyeol,” he mumbled, placing his hand against Chanyeol's, “without my father to protect me, they're going to kill me.”

The blond didn't know what to say. Why would you want to kill Sehun? Who wanted to kill him? But Chanyeol thought it was not the right time for questions.

“Sehun, everything will be fine. No one will hurt you,” Chanyeol promised. “Sehun, me alive, nothing will happen to you. If I break my promise, I'm not a Park.”

The noiraud's tears only increased as he reached the ground, his legs now too weak to support him. Prince Park's heart was hurting him so much, he could feel it in his chest. Seeing his caddy cry was unbearable for him.

“I need you,” sighed Sehun, his voice muffled. “I'm here,” Chanyeol replied, lowering to him. “I'm here.” 

For long hours he stayed there. Sitting on the floor, whispering short phrases to calm his friend. Seeing Sehun cry was rare, but when the first drops fell, a terrible flow followed. Chanyeol had struggled to abandon him that evening, but was forced to return to his apartments before his absence was noticed

The next day, he went straight to see Sehun. He knew his friend would act like nothing happened but he needed to see him. When he arrived in front of the door, he noticed the curtains were already opened and saw the young man water his flower.

“Bitches be like 'I need you' but care more about their flowers than you,” laughed Chanyeol to get the attention of his friend.

The young Prince turned around surprised and gave a cold glance to the blonde. He did not like when he surprised him but Chanyeol could not stop. “Who's a bitch here?” asked Sehun as he watered his last flower. “Do you see many people there?” replied Chanyeol. 

As he approached the door, Sehun seemed to have noticed something. A streak of light that was not supposed to be there. Intrigued, he put his hand on the door and pushed it.

Breathtaking the two young princes, it opened. None seemed to realize what was going on. After ten years, did they finally succeeded to face each other? Without any barrier between them?

Far too quickly for Chanyeol to react, Sehun jumped on him, causing to both of them to fall on the ground. What other reaction could he have had? After all this time, feeling that his friend was made of flesh and blood was all he could want.

Chanyeol strongly hugged him back. He never thought this door would ever open. And yet he was there. The heat of Sehun's body under his hands, his breathing against his own skin. He was there.

“I will insult you more often if it opens that stupid door," muttered the blond. Sehun sneered despite the absurdity of his joke and then moved away from him. Chanyeol met the piercing gaze of his friend. He had never seen him this close.

Suddenly, he took his face in a cup and hurriedly kissed him. The young Prince blinked as he felt lips move to his. By automatism, he closed them and kissed him back. He made his hand go up along the back of his friend before getting into his neck. He felt a fire devour his chest. Thus the two teenagers found themselves kissing with a burning passion in the middle of a room where nobody could see them.

When they ran out of air, Sehun stepped back. “I can finally touch you,” he sighed, stroking the blonde's face. “Finally,” Chanyeol repeated, getting lost in Sehun's eyes.

The idea of kissing his friend had never crossed his mind. However, now that he had tasted his lips once, he only thought about kissing him again.

Remembering that they still laying on the ground, the boys straightened up. With red cheeks, Chanyeol put the collar of his shirt back on correctly. _Did it really happen?_ he wondered. It all seemed so unreal.

Sehun grabbed his hand and linked their fingers. His angelic face was directed towards the ground, he must have been embarrassed. However, a radiant smile adorned his lips.

Prince Park was no longer caring about the time and he was probably going to miss his lessons. But for now, all he could think about was his young and beautiful friend. He delicately grabbed this so splendid face that he admired so much so that their eyes met. 

“Your beauty is second to none, Sehun,” said Chanyeol like hypnotized by his friend. “Don't ever stop to tell me that,” sweetly replied the noiraud. And the two princes kissed again, though calmly this time. It was a significant kiss.

Unfortunately the boys eventually separated and everyone had to return to their obligations. But the blonde could not help smiling blissfully until bedtime. He was only anxious to see his handsome man again. Although, he was nervous to know what happened next. It cogitated him all night and he woke up late.

After having completed all of his princely duties, he was allowed to take some time for himself. Immediately, he disappeared into the underground corridors of the castle and went to find Sehun.

“Already back my Prince?” smiled Sehun as Chanyeol was entering in his room for the first time. “Couldn't stop thinking about you,” admitted the blonde. “What are you doing?” 

The youngest blushed a bit and told him he found the book of a troubadour. Music has always been one of their favorite subjects. Younger, Chanyeol stole a guitar from the favorite troup of his father and played it for Sehun. He was really good and proud about it. If he was not a Prince meant to become a King, he would have been a musician. 

Suddenly, knocks were heard and Sehun sighed: “Go hide behind de curtains.” Without further ado, Chanyeol obeys. Once hidden behind the cloth, he heard the female voice of his youngest's governess. The latter informed him that his presence was claimed for the coronation of the new King. It seems to annoy somewhat the noiraud who dryly replied: “My presence has always been a burden and now they claim me?” The blond heard his friend laugh and shut the door brutally.

“It's gonna be alright Sehunnie,” murmured Chanyeol as he hugged his friend. “What a waste of time... I guess I gotta go. You should go home,” sadly said Sehun.

The young man withdrew from his friend's embrace and kissed him briefly before leaving to join the ceremony where he was long awaited. Thinking about it, Chanyeol did not know the kingdom of Sehun since he did not know his family name. As a child, knowing this kind of information was the least of their worries. But now it intrigued the blonde. A kingdom where the King and the elder Prince had died, there should not have been many. Unfortunately, Chanyeol had the annoying tendency of tapping rhythmically on his writing desk rather than listening to the various lessons of his teachers.

So as soon as he returned to his castle, he set out to find his history teacher. He knew everything, there was no doubt that he could help him. However, impossible to get hold of him. In addition, it is impossible to get hold of the majority of important people living or working at the castle. After more than half an hour of searching in vain, someone came to him. It was Jongin, the son of a blacksmith with whom he attended classes. Him and Chanyeol got on particularly well, having a common passion for music. With time, they became close friends.

“What are you doing here? It's Baek's enthronement! The King gonna kill you if you're absent!” shouted Jongin.

Without understanding what was going on, the Prince was taken to his princely carriage while his friend was berated him. His cousin had not warned him that he would be crowned today. He did not know that the King whose daughter he had to marry was already dead, he was not a few days before. He did not even know the name of the kingdom.

Suddenly, Chanyeol linked everything together. What if Baekhyun had just married Sehun's sister? He had a lump in his throat. What would Sehun think of him when he arrives? When he realizes that the man who stolen his throne was his cousin? The closer he got to the Kingdom, the more stress he was. When he got to the castle itself, he almost passed out. He had probably already missed the ceremony, but there was a banquet that lasted far too long. Pushed by his friend, he finally entered and almost instantly met his father's gaze.

“Your cousin's coronation, damn it!” yelled King Park. “I didn't even know he was getting married today!” shouted back Chanyeol.

His father hit him on the shoulder and sighed: “You don't listen to anyone. You better be thinking about your soon-to-be wife”. A wife, certainly not. He only thought about Sehun. Day and Night. Maybe he was in love? Maybe not. Sure they kissed each other many times but they did not talk about their relationship. Suddenly, Chanyeol met his eyes in the crowd. At once, his father grabbed his arm and he took him to met the Prince. He knew it would be embarrassing. But he help but stared at his friend without saying anything.

“Dear King Park,” he said bowing. “Dear Prince Park,” he continued bowing at him this time. “What a pleasure to finally meet you.” Chanyeol blushed and stuttered: “Pleasure is mine... I guess.” Chanyeol's father started to talk with the young man as if he knew him for a long time. But Chanyeol never met him. He sometimes met his big brother but never Sehun. He only met him through the door. Chanyeol was drinking champagne, lost in thoughts when his father hit his shoulder again.

“Behave yourself my son! Sehun at only sixteen he's exemplary. What a shame he's a misbegotten, he would have been a perfect king for this kingdom.” sighed his father. Chanyeol repeated what his father said, confused. “He's not the Queen's son. But Baekhyun will be a good king. It's in his blood! He's my nephew after all.”

So that was the reason why Sehun could not be a king? As King Park finally moved away from the two young princes, Sehun grabbed the blonde's arm in order to take him away from everyone's gaze. He isolated themselves in silence in the castle kitchens where there was no sign of a worker. 

“I'm so sorry, I-I had no idea it was your sis—” started to say Chanyeol before being cut off by his friend. “I don't mind. It's not what bugs me.” Chanyeol did not understand. Was he upset that his father said he was a bastard? However, Sehun did not leave him any longer in the dark and spoke again: “I am the Queen's son, her last and now only son,” he proclaimed angrily. “It's just a li to prevent me from gaining access to the throne.”

Chanyeol was shocked. Why ? Who? The same that wanted him dead? What was happening in this kingdom that Chanyeol did not know?

“I'm not the first and will not be the last. They want to rule the world, the King Zhang and his subordinates. My parents lied in order to keep me alive. Look, they killed Seung and my father. My mom and Seri have no power. Without my dad this time... Oh my, I guess they'll execute me for good,” sighed Sehun. He let his head fall on his friend's chest and muttered: “And don't tell that everything gonna be alright. If I want to protect my people, I need to start a war.”

Chanyeol tired to speak but the noiraud wrapped his arms around his shoulders and kissed him. And it was powerful strategy since he would never have dared to refuse a kiss from his friend. Friend, if he could always call him that. He had considered him as such for the past ten years. But now he found himself, hand on his cheek, devouring his lips.

“Let me help you start a war then,” replied Chanyeol once separated. “Predictable,” sighed Sehun smiling. He put his head once again on his opponent's chest, hugging his waist. And the two princes stayed like this for a few minutes. Enjoying the presence of each other before having to return to the banquet. Although the words that young Park could say were often the product of a sudden and unthoughtful idea, they were always sincere. He meant what he said to Sehun. He would do anything to help him to recover his power.

So, as soon as the Oh's castle started to empty, Chanyeol went in search of his cousin. He knew that convincing him to help him was not going to be an easy task, but he also knew that he would never let him down. Fortunately, he quickly found him. Then, he explained to him the whole situation. He insisted on the fact that the problem was urgent. Anything could happen at any time. That was why they had to speedily act. This situation had lasted for too long.

“I just ascended the throne and you are already asking me to descend?” asked Baekhyun, amused. “Baek... We all know that you deserve to be King, much more than I do. But Baekhyun, from you to me, do you prefer the power or the people? Haven't you told me enough when we were kids? A good king is a king who puts his people before any priority? It's not just about this kingdom, the whole world is threatened.

The young prince hoped that his words would touch his opposite. He was only telling the truth after all. However, he only looked at him with a serious look. He had upset him. He did not know how, because of which word, but he had upset him. And Chanyeol felt guilty. Not only had he managed to piss off his cousin but he did not help Sehun either.

“Stop belittling yourself Yeol. You'll be a good King,” said the brunette. “You should be back now, your father must be waiting for you.” Chanyeol tried to talk again but his cousin did not let him. “I'll see what I can do about it,” he cut him off, urging him to leave.

Difficult to know what Baekhyun meant by that but it was a good sign. He was not one to do things by halves. However, Chanyeol was not determined to go home. On the contrary, he had only one desire: to find Sehun. He could go through the underground later, he did not like going down the highway anyway and it was much faster. Finding someone in a unknown castle was quite more complicated that Chanyeol expected and he found himself like a beta when he ended up lost on the third or fourth floor. Although it bothered him, he asked a servant of the place to rent the Prince's apartments. Without asking any questions, she took him there with a smile. Having the name Park had its little advantages after all. 

Once outside the door, he knocked five times, as he always did. It was a habit he had taken in order to warn his cadet that it was him. Of course, he did not bother waiting for the noiraud to open the door for him and he entered. 

“ A few kisses and you already take it for granted”, laughed Sehun smiling at his friend. “And I talked with my cousin. I think I deserve more kisses,” replied Chanyeol. 

Sehun looked at the blonde curiously, as if trying to find out if what he said was true. After rolling his eyes, he grabbed his face and placed his lips on his. Chanyeol will never leave this contact. The feeling of velvet on her lips, the warm hands that enveloped her cheeks. It was all going fast but he liked it. Reflections had no place at this time. However, when the kiss ended, Prince Park asked: “Why did you kiss me that day?”

\- “You're only thinking about it now?” laughed Sehun. “Let's be honest, you didn't let me time to think about it back then,” replied Chanyeol. His friend made a cute little sound and started to play with his hair. He looked at his face and approached him. A few centimeter separated their lips. “Just wanted to kiss you,” he admitted. “Regrets perhaps?” Chanyeol laughed and whispered: “Not at all,” before kissing him passionately.

He would never regret kissing his friend. Perhaps should he called his beloved or lover. But why put a name on a relationship that came so naturally? After all, no need to waste time talking, he could spend that time kissing him.

However, a new thought disturbs Chanyeol's mind. He was Prince and future King. Adultery was an act severely criticized, especially from the royal family. But if he couldn't marry Sehun, what would he do? At the thought, he sneered mentally. _Here I am thinking of marriage when what is happening between us is still unclear._

Once separated again, the two Princes simply began to chat. Those basic moments that Chanyeol cherished all the more at the present time when the kingdom of Sehun would probably go to war soon. He preferred not to think about it even though his brain could not help it.

All too quickly for him, he heard the scratches of Toben, who came to pick him up with Lady. Leaving Prince Oh with a kiss, he joined his own castle, running through the underground corridors. The feeling of committing the ban always gave him a feeling of adrenaline which swelled him up.

Days passed by and Chanyeol decided to go visit his History teacher. The Prince needed to know more about his friends's kingdom and his teacher was the best to help him. “Oh kingdom? Under the control of Zhang's family, it has been one of the wealthier kingdoms once, sighed Kim Junmyeon. The cadet disinherited and the oldest and their father murdered, the Princess recently got married with your cousin. You knew that already?”

Chanyeol nodded. “What can I teach you? said the historian. Was a time when our kingdoms were extremely close. I'm pretty sure you noticed that they were near to each other. But soon or later it will become a Zhang territory. Prince Oh Sehun will be executed and your cousin... I bet he will be killed too.”

“How can we avoid that?” suddenly asked the blonde. His teacher offered him a sad smile. “Find a good reason to declare war and kill King Zhang. He already made suffered so many kingdoms. No one could forget what he did to Huang and Lu kingdoms. A butchery... Wisdom of the deceased King Oh saved his but it won't last anymore,” stated Junmyeon.

Two weeks passed after Chanyeol's encounter with his teacher. And he was all the time with Sehun because he was so afraid that something happen to him. And kissing Oh Sehun had become Chanyeol's number one pastime. Until that day when the now King Baekhyun decided to give a speech to his people. Obviously, Chanyeol had come and observed his friend standing near his cousin.

“I, Byun Baekhyun, your King, have a statement of the utmost importance to share with you. Indeed, I hold here, in my right hand, he declaimed strongly, raising a parchment with this same hand, the proof that Prince Oh Sehun, here present, is the legitimate son of the King and Queen! My dear people, you have been duped!”

At this declaration, the plebs began to speak louder and louder. Some were skeptical, others already insurgent and Baekhyun ordered calm. Clearing his throat, he unrolled his document and read the contents. The words did not lie. This time, the inhabitants exclaimed all the more loudly. They had been lied to, they had been manipulated. Any people would be revolted at this moment. 

“By rectification,” replied the brunet, putting an end to the general hubbub, “your King is none other than your Prince! And it is my duty as an honest man to give him the throne which belongs to him by blood!”

So surprising as it might seem, Baekhyun removed the crown from his head, provoking a thousand reactions among his people. Sehun who was standing nearby looked at him, lost. However, he let himself be guided and put one knee on the ground, head bowed. 

This was probably one of the reasons why Chanyeol admired his cousin so much. His primary interest was always the general interest. He was a brave and loyal man. And do justice to whoever was his specialty. So seeing him put this crown on his friend's skull didn't surprise him. Although it still gave him a feeling of satisfaction. 

After all, Baekhyun did not need a crown or the title of King to lead a people. He had this natural charisma and this extraordinary presence when he raised his voice. When he spoke, everyone was silent and listened to him. He had everything to lead a people on the right track and an army to victory.

“Now, my dear people, my dear friends. I will speak for myself. I, Byun Baekhyun, nephew of King Park and descendant of the Byun royal family, I might not be your King anymore but I would be much more! My friends! You don't want to live under the dominance of the Western Kingdom anymore, do you?”

At this question, the people shouted. Who could wish to live oppressed? Chanyeol suddenly had chills. Was his cousin actually going to declare war? All of this was difficult to achieve. Still the day before, life was very peaceful. And today, the population was screaming and rebelling, eager for change. 

"So be it!" replied Baekhyun, a satisfied smile on his lips. “Hear it well my good King, he said sarcastically, your game is over.”

Revealing war plans would be a mistake that only a dummy could make. And Baekhyun was clever. He knew how to use appropriate words to please the people but without revealing too much. He did not want to endanger the civilians, so he made an appointment with King Zhang and his companions. _The pen is mightier than the sword, apart from when you wield it, right?_ Chanyeol smiles as he thinks of his cousin's words. He was not the most modest either. Many memories came back to his mind and the blond had to admit that he was no longer paying much attention to what Baekhyun was saying. It was only when he said his last words, wishing King Sehun a long life, that he regained consciousness.

Leaving the locals behind him to exclaim and embrace in a huge hubbub, Chanyeol made his way to the castle. He was only anxious to find his friend, his dear Oh Sehun. The giant did not even bother to knock as he hurriedly entered the room, startling the dark-haired one.

“My beloved King”, he whispered taking his face in his hands. Sehun laughed, saying he was crazy and Chanyeol replied: “Perhaps I am, indeed,” and he kissed him. He could risk it all for his friend.

One week passed and it was time for a meeting with the King Zhang. It was a vain attempt to find an arrangement. But when his friend and cousin returned, Chanyeol understood that the war had to take place.

Chanyeol was scared. Walking down the street, he was scared. Thinking about the war, it was so scared. Would he be able to take the life of another human? He did not know. “Sir, do you have money or food for a brother, please?” asked a stranger. The young man looked in a bad shape and Chanyeol had pity. Smiling, he brought the man with him to his castle. He addressed a few words to one of his guard and went in the kitchen. But as soon as they entered the room, Chanyeol lost conscious. The prince woke up in his chamber, a panicked Jongin by his side. “He stole your jewelry!” shouted his friend. “Chanyeol hurry up, he must still be in the castle.” Quickly, he stood up and went underground. The stranger could not leave the castle without him, he was obviously there. And it only led to Sehun's own chamber. “That's embarrassing,” laughed the thief when Chanyeol appeared behind him. “You're the first one who caught me, congratulations guys.” The two princes were not ruthless. So they let the stranger explain who he was and why he was stealing. “The Shadow Thief, mh? Never heard about you,” said Chanyeol crossing his arms. The thief named Han pouted visibly upset. “Teachers tell my story to their students all around the world,” he muttered. It was possible that Mister Kim mentioned him. But Chanyeol could not remember since he never listened his teacher during classes. “Let's make a deal,” suddenly suggested Han. “Gonna have a war soon, right? Let me alive and I'll stay in town for a few weeks just for you. I know how t sneak, how to manipulate, how to kill. I have weapons, poisons, a beautiful face. The owner of the Tavern of the Doomed Spirits is a friend of mine. You'll know where to find me.” Never trust a thief, that was what people usually thought. Sehun was sceptic about this offer but Chanyeol hesitated. He heard from his cousin that a thief was a man of words, most of the time at least. Unwillingly, he accepted. Why not after all, if he knew Jongdae's father, he should be someone they could trust. “Knew you were a wise man,” sighted Han. Keeping his bag he started to left with Chanyeol's stuff. At that moment, he realized that the thief did not mention he was returning his jewelry to Chanyeol. “Wait, I want to see what you stole,” asked the prince. Frustrated, Han emptied his bag on the bed. Chanyeol searched a few seconds and found a ring he could not lose. “Oh Sehun... That's you, uh?” said the thief pointing at Sehun. “How cute. How about you keep this one and I take the rest? Deal brother?” On this words, he left and an awkward silence took place. “I... wanted to give it to you before leaving,” muttered Chanyeol playing with the ring. The blonde took his friend's hand and stroke it. Without saying any word, he put the ring around one of his fingers. Sehun was speechless. He look at him with teary eyes and Chanyeol nervously laughed. “Fucking idiot,” cursed Sehun jumping on the blond. Chanyeol could not help but smile while hugging his friend. Then the younger kissed him. Their kiss was messy and salty because of the tears but mostly passionate. “I fucking love you,” confessed Sehun. “Since forever I love you. I swear to God I love you.” Chanyeol could not stop smiling. He touched his friend's cheek and whispered to him: “I love you too dummy.”

Could they now stop saying friends but _lovers_? They finally admitted their feelings toward each other. Chanyeol could not tell when he started to love his friend but he definitely loved him.

It was a quick and sweet moment before Chanyeol has to leave to fight. Two days after their confession, Chanyeol went they goodbye to Sehun, just in case. Sitting on the edge of his lover's bed, the prince kissed him one last time and stood up.

“Don't leave me,” whispered Sehun grabbing his wrist. “If you die, I won't be able to continue.” Chanyeol's heart ached at this scene. He did not want to leave either but he did not have the choice. It was for the good of everyone, right?

“I'll be back alive, I promise.”

And indeed, he came back. He was alive, a bit hurt but alive. Chanyeol had blood on his hands. He killed too many people. Humans, just like him. There were men and women. Some were old others young. All had a family, parents, siblings some had children. Chanyeol ruined families' lives. He could not stand this. At the end, Baekhyun's army did not even win. Chanyeol thought they did all of this for nothing. He was a monster for nothing.

“The evil doesn't kill with his own hands,” muttered Sehun. He dropped Chanyeol's hands and grabbed his head that he gently placed against his chest. By automatism, Chanyeol embraced the noiraud and moistened his perfume. He felt good against him. The young king began to play with her hair, humming a lullaby.

The battle was terrible. And they lost. Therefore, Baekhyun kidnapped the King Zhang's son Zhang Yixing. But the prince managed to escape. Chanyeol tried to talk with his cousin but he remained quiet. The blond was not the only one going through a rough time. A few days after the battle, Baekhyun decided to make an announcement that changed everything.

“Baekhyun! What the fuck was that? You serious?” asked Chanyeol to his cousin. “I'm afraid we don't have time for this! We have to go attacking Zhang real soon,” he briefly answered. Thus, Baekhyun took his army and they headed to the Western Lands. Everything was rushed. Why were they attacking again? Baekhyun did not even explained his earlier revelation.

“Forbidden love... a royal affair... No one knew about us only Fan. Even if they almost discovered too, Sehun and Tao...” smiled Baekhyun. “Wait, you said Sehun? You already knew him?” said Chanyeol shocked.

Long story said his cousin. And he changed the subject. Him with Chanyeol et Jongin would save Zhang Yixing from the guillotine. After that he would directly attack the king who never attends executions. At first, Baekhyun seemed so confident, everyone was so impressed. But Chanyeol felt it was not the case. His cousin was afraid, he never saw him that afraid.

“Everything will be fine Baekhyunee, I promise you,” smiled Chanyeol grabbing his cousin hand. He always kept his promises. But once again everything happened so fast. They went inside the kingdom, in the middle of the forum the kingdom's prince was standing face down. Baekhyun did not hesitate and ran to him. And they followed. Once again, they killed but they saved Zhang Yixing. As soon as his lover was out of danger, Baekhyun disappeared. The prince tried to go after him but Chanyeol held him back.

“What am I supposed to do? Stay there and let my father kill the man I love?” shouted Yixing. Chanyeol did met the prince a few times, he never saw him like this. He always looked so calm, harmless. And yet he was yelling at him, looking more furious than ever.

“Not to disturb you but I feel like they want us dead,” muttered Jongin. Indeed, soldiers were coming for their heads. Chanyeol decided that fled was the best option. “I know a way, follow me,” sighed Yixing. They ran and ran and ran. Chanyeol could breath anymore. His friend grabbed his hand to give him strength and they continued. At some point, the prince finally stopped running in some ruins and look behind them.

They don't know their own country well,” he said. “I can't believe your stupid cousin came. Can't he just...” he started but cut himself off. “No, of course he can't just sit and watch.” Yixing tried to calm down. “Sehun's here too?” he asked a worried look on his face. Chanyeol negatively nodded. At least, he was not supposed to be there. “He's as stubborn as Boxian, I'm pretty sure he followed you,” muttered the prince. He opened a box. “Take this and go find him, my father wants him dead too. I'll go help Baekhyun.” Yixing gave them black mantles and disappeared. So he knew Sehun too?

Chanyeol remembered his last night with the young man. He slept in his castle for the first time. Lying next to him, he admired each one of his traits. He was so beautiful.

“Why you're starting?” asked Sehun, blushing. The blond stroke his hair and smiled: “Just wanna kiss you.” And so he did. He kissed his lips, his cheeks, his neck. Fingers intertwined, Chanyeol keeps going lower. Soon, he took the laces from Sehun's top. “I'm all yours,” he sweetly whispered to him.

Chanyeol wanted to live those kind of moments with him again. He could not careless about his royal status. Determined, he put on his hood and turned to his friends.

Suddenly, the church bells started to ring. They looked at the sky, watching birds flying away. As in the days of their childhood. _The end of the bells' ringing announces a new beginning._


End file.
